mysteries_of_oolfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 15
Members *Alli *Eriden *Euphemia Waterspot *Gylian *Osby Applehill Timeline Day 28 The Adventure The day started with the group just outside of the final room in the temple. Having seen through the illusion, they entered the door. From a sarcophagus to the west, Glabrezu, the bearded demon, saw his chance to escape his prison and attacked. Feeling the strength of the party, he summoned a Nalfeshnee to his side, and tried to escape. Glabrezu stunned the bard, but was cut down before he could escape the room. The groaning Nalfeshnee put up a good fight, but was cut down in the end and banished back to its domain. Moving out of the temple, the party ran into Anasana again, and received a scroll in return for their information about the bottom levels of the temple. Checking out the overgrown orchard to the west, they found a corrupted dyrad. Avoiding combat, the party went invisible and cured the dryad's tree, healing her in the process. She gave them a reward for their service. Moving to the east, the party encountered a random patrol of skeleton minotaurs. The fight was hard, but they won through in the end. XP Current level: 8 Shard of Light The shard of light is a +2 short sword, with a blade made of solid crystal that appears lit from within, as if sunlight had been captured in the stone. Against Negative Energy Plane creatures or undead creatures, the sword deals double damage. The blade, when unsheathed, gives off light as a torch (20-foot radius). Twice per day, the wielder can hold the blade overhead and call upon the Gods of Light. The shard of light begins to shed a bright yellow radiance that is like full daylight. The radiance begins shining in a 10-foot radius around the sword wielder and extends outwards at 5 feet per round for 10 rounds thereafter, to create a globe of light with a 60-foot radius. When the wielder lowers the blade, the radiance fades to a dim glow but persists for another minute before fading entirely. Once per day, as a free action, the wielder can transform the blade into pure light, enabling it to ignore nonliving matter when it strikes. This effect lasts until the wielder's next turn. Armor bonuses to AC (including enhancement bonuses to that armor) do not count against it because the weapon passes through armor. (Dexterity, deflection, dodge, natural armor, and other such bonuses still apply.) When transformed into solid light, the blade cannot harm undead, constructs, or objects. Once per week, the shard of light can unleash a ray of sunlight as a 60-foot cone. Anything within the cone is revealed as if affected by a true seeing spell. The cone only lasts for 1 minute before fading away, taking the true seeing effect with it. The shard of light is of good alignment and any evil creature attempting to wield it gains one negative level. The negative level remains as long as the sword is in hand and disappears when the sword is no longer wielded. This negative level never results in actual level loss, but it cannot be overcome in any way (including restoration spells) while the sword is wielded. Aura: Strong abjuration Loot *27 gems 100 gp *14 gems of 25gp value *3 Silver daggers *Scroll of Aganazzar's Scorcher (Elemental Evil suppliment, create a 30 ft long flame that does 3d8 damage, half on a successful DEX save, usable by a Sorcerer) *Scroll of Riteous Might *Driftglobe (DMG) *4 Potions of greater healing (4d4+4) *2 Potions of Barkskin (Changes base AC to 16, doesn't stack with armor, but dtacks with shields) *Oil of Daylight *Ring of swimming (DMG) *Bag of holding (DMG) *Eversmoking bottle (DMG) *Amulet of proof against detection and location (DMG) *Periapt of wound closure (DMG) *Slippers of spider climbing (DMG) *Instrument of the bards (Fochlucan bandore) (DMG) *2 Candles of Invocation (One lawful good, one chaotic good) *3 Incense of Meditation (One for each good alignment) Incense of meditation - This small rectangular block of sweet-smelling incense is visually indistinguishable from nonmagical incense until lit. When it is burned, the special fragrance and pearly hued smoke of this special incense are recognizable by anyone making a DC 15 Arcana check. When a divine spellcaster lights a block of incense of meditation and then spends 8 hours praying and meditating nearby, the incense enables him to prepare all his spells as though all variable, numeric effects of a spell modified by this feat are maximized. Saving throws, attack rolls, and opposed rolls are not affected, nor are spells without random variables. Each block of incense burns for 8 hours, and the effects persist for 24 hours.